Dreams Can Come True
by PrincessIshtar0410
Summary: Gohan and Videl have been friends since childhood.But what if Hercule wanted to marry Videl with someone other than Gohan?Chapter 2 up!
1. Chapter 1

Dreams Can Come True

Author's Note: I'M BACK AGAIN! And this time it is with another story! Also,it's about my favorite couple,Gohan and Videl! And I also threw some Trunks and Erasa romance too! So anyway,I hope you will review! Old or new! I hope you enjoy!  
In the beginning.  
Chibi Gohan-8 Chibi Videl-7

In the middle.  
Gohan-18 Videl-17

Dreams Can Come True

A chibi Gohan walked up to his best friend,Videl's,house.

Hercule answered the door.

"Can I help you young man?"Hercule kneeled toward him

"Um.Is Videl home?"Gohan asked nervously.

"Yes.Hold on."And the doors closed.

A while later,Videl appeared outside with Gohan.She was crying.

Gohan felt like crying as soon as he seen her.

"What's wrong,Videl!"Gohan soon put his arms around her in a hug.

"My daddy! He is such an evil person!"Videl weeped in Gohan's chest.

"Why? What did he tell you or what?"

"H-h-he said that I-I can't m-marry you when I get older!"

"WHAT! Why!"Gohan,now,had tears in his eyes.

"Be-b-because he already has someone for me!"

"Do you know who it is?"

"One of our family friend's son."

Gohan knew who she was talking about.He was the boy down the street.Anthony was his name.

Anthony was always invited to all the party's they hosted.Hercule thought that he was the perfect man for Videl to get married.

Gohan was also invited too,but paid no attention to him.Because he was a Son.Son's and Satin's couldn't be together because the Son's always had tricks and seem to be very strong and Hercule thought that,since Vegeta looked evil and will hurt anyone including his family from what was seen at the World Tournament,then Hercule didn't want that for Videl.

Anthony was perfect.Rich.Strong.Handsome.Popular and knew how to treat a lady.

Videl was still weeping.Gohan also cried with her.

"W-why are you crying,Gohan?"

"Y-you know what we always say,Videl."

"I cry.You cry.We cry together." They both said in unison and kissed each other on the cheek.

"Thank you,Gohan.I love you."

"I love you too,Videl."

They stayed together for a while until it was time to go in.

YEARS PASSED.

Gohan was now a grown teenage man.He was in his senior year in high school.

Graduation was around the corner.Unfortunatly,Videl wasn't going to be there to see it.

Videl moved while they were in middle school.Hercule found out that Anthony and his family were going to move and so he figured that they should too.

Gohan was thinking back at that day.How they both still cried together.Tears fell from their eyes,but fell in the same place.

"Videl.I love you."He glanced at the picture that he had by the bed stand.It was the last one they took before she left.It was at her 12th birthday party.They seemed so happy no matter what came to them.

She gave him her number and e-mail.However,there was always a excuse.

He called her many times but Hercule always answered and said she was out with Anthony.

Gohan knew it wasn't true because she didn't like Anthony not even as a friend.

He sighed and blew a kiss to the picture and whispered,"Dream of me.So,I can dream of you."

He went to bed.

MONTHS LATER

It was Graduation Day. This was suppose to be Gohan's happiest day of his life but it wasn't.He was glad to get out of the school and into a more challenging course.Life.

"Gohan,mom wants to know if you are ready yet?"Goten yelled from below.

"Coming."Before he flew out,he glanced at that picture.

"Wish me luck,Videl.I wish I could just see you one more time.Even if it is for a while."

Gohan kissed the picture and left.

AT THE SCHOOL

"Man,this is great!"Trunks jumped with excitement.

"I know,we are officially almost out of school now!"Erasa jumped with Trunks.

Gohan just glanced at the two of them and notice how cute Trunks and Erasa looked together.

They are happy and can tell that they are going to have a great life in reality.

"Gohan,my man,aren't you glad that we are almost out of school!"Trunks rested a arm on his shoulder.

"uh.Yeah,I guess."

"What's up? Why are you all down in a frown?This is suppose to be a happy day!"

"Oh,it is about Videl isn't it?You miss her!"Erasa pointed the finger at Gohan.

Gohan just blushed and looked away.

"Don't worry,man.After this,you can go look for her."Trunks tried to atleast make him smile so when he got up to get his diploma ,he wouldn't look so sluggish.

"I guess,your right."

"To make it better,we'll even join you in the trip!"Erasa gave Gohan a thumbs-up and a wink.

"Thanks,you guys."Gohan was a little happy.

Chichi,went up to Gohan.

"My,you've grown up now.I remember when you were just a little kid and you hated studying.I always tried to make you but difficult you,you ignored me and instead wanted to go play with Vid-"

"Mom,those were the past times.I changed now and wouldn't like to keep the worse times back there."Gohan interrupted his mom.

"Well,whatever you say.But,I do have a great graduation present for you!"She sounded excited.

"Right.We'll we will wait until the party ok?"

"Alright.Well good luck then."

Author's Note: Well I'm planning on making this a 2 chapter fic or maybe and extra one to make it more interesting but don't worry.When it is put together it is kinda long and I notice that I put alot of spaces and jumped from place to place but I'm trying to get to the good part as soon as I can but I hope you still enjoyed this! Thankies for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Dreams Can Come True

Author's Note: Well,I'm back with the 2nd chapter! Oh,and for the others who have read my other fics,'Forget The Past' is to it's end.BUT! Chapter 10 wasn't the last.Chapter 12 is going to be the last one.But anyway,on with THIS story.

Gohan was nervous.

Standing in front of millions of people,waiting for the leader to speak out his name,he looked around the crowd to find his mother and brother.

But instead,he found someone that caught his eye.

Black hair.Blue eyes.Beautiful lovely features that reminded him of his best friend,Videl.

She caught him looking at her and flashed him a smiled and gave a little wave.

Gohan just blushed and waved back slowly.

"Son Gohan!"the leader spoke out Gohan's name.

Gohan got up and walked really slow and shaked the leaders hand.

Flashes from cameras came from every point and made Gohan walk a little funny.

The leader continue to speak the rest of the students name.

AFTER THE CEREMONY

Gohan,Trunks,Erasa and Goten stood around talking and congratulating each other.

"You guys ready to go?"Chichi gather up the crowd.

"Yeah,can't wait to go PARTY!"Trunks put a arm around Gohan and Erasa.

Later in the day,they arrived at the party.

There was a lot of people.Mostly family.

Gohan just stood around,looking at the crowd.

Again,he saw the black hair,blue eyes,and the lovely features.

She looked at him again and he caught her glance.

She flashed him a smile again and he smiled too.This time not so shyly.

She reminded him of his best friend so much that he went up and talk to her.

"Hi."Gohan whispered.

"Hello."She slightly blushed

"So,um,what's your name?"

She gave him a look as if he didn't reconize who she was.

"Uh.I'm Gohan.Son Gohan."he extended his hand out to her.

She went closer to him and hugged him instead.

Gohan found it werid that a girl he just met,had hugged him.

"Uh,I'm sorry,but I didn't catch your name?"he was now blushing.

The mystery girl just thought he messed around with him for a while so she came up with a name.

"My name is Maira."She looked up at him and smiled.

He just looked down at her.

"Gohan,I seen you are busy.I'll came back later!"Trunks caught Gohan with 'Maira'.

"What! No,Trunks this is a new friend I met right now."Gohan gently pushed Maira away.

"Hmm,right.I'll see ya later!"Trunks winked at him and walked away.

"Who was that,Gohan?"

"That was my best friend,Trunks.I knew him since I was seven years old."

"Really? I know that girl over there with the blonde hair.The one that is with your friend."

"Oh,Erasa? How do you know her!"

"We have been friends since we were seven."

Gohan now was confused.Erasa's only friend that was a girl was Videl,from what Gohan knew about it.

"Um,can I ask you something?"

"Sure,what is it?"She smiled again.

"Um,are you by any chance related by a girl name Videl Satin?(I know her last name is spelled wrong but I feel werid if I type it the right way.)

Maira thought for a while and responded,"No,I'm not,sorry."

Gohan just looked down in a sad expression.

"Why do you ask,Gohan?"

Gohan looked back at her.

"You just remind me of her so much.You look like her.Talk like her.Even your smile and your laughter is no different from what she use to."

"Was she a lost love?"

"I thought she was just a best friend,but I grew to love her in time."

Gohan walked out into the balcony.

Maira followed.

"How is that?"She asked standing beside him.

"When we were younger,I promised to marry her once our 18th birthday came around,and have kids once we celebrated our 4th year anniversery,and be happy froever until death."Gohan had a very small smile on his face.

"Really? So you too were happy then?"

"We were.Only until-"

"Until what?"

"Many problems arised since we were even 10.Her dad refused for us to be happy.He wanted her to be married to some guy named-"

"Anthony."

Gohan looked at Videl in a shocked expression.

"How in the world did you know that his name was Anthony?"

Gohan thought it was pretty obvious that this Maira chick had to be someone close to Videl.

"Uh,I-"

"Gohan,I'm glad I found you."Chichi interrupted.

"Oh,mom.Why? What is going on?"

"I guess you already found the present that I wanted to give you!"

Gohan now was confused.

"What do you mean?" Gohan didn't seem to know what his mom was talking about.

Chichi looked at Maira.

Maira kept telling her to keep quiet.

"Uh-never mind I was just talking stuff."

Chichi just smiled at the two and left.

"So,Gohan,what was it that we were talking about?"

Gohan just looked at her.

"I don't know,I forget."

Maira laughed

"Um-Gohan,I would like to get to know you more.So,I was wondering if maybe we can go out one weekend and get to know each other."

"Maira,don't you think we are moving really fast?"

"All i'm asking Gohan is for us to be friends and go out and get to know each other better."Maira said giggling.

"Oh,well in that case of course we can."Gohan now smiled.

"Great.Can I get a hug before I go?"

Gohan didn't know how to react.So instead,he just stood there.

Maira then just smiled and said,"Never mind."

Gohan holded her arm before she left.

"I'm sorry.That was just so sudden."

"It's okies,Gohan."She smiled

Gohan gave her a little hug.Maira pulled him into a tighter hug.

"Thank you.I'll see you soon."

"Alright."

They both said bye and went there own ways.

LATER IN THE NIGHT

The party had ended.

Trunks and Erasa went with Gohan and Chichi back home.

They dropped Erasa at her house and all three went back to the little house on the mountain.

Once they were home,Trunks decided to spend the night.

"Man,what a day,huh? No more school.No more homework.No more exams.This is reality.Are you happy about today?"Trunks layed on his side of the bed.

"Yeah,but I think it would have been better."Gohan looked at the ceiling.

"How so?"

"Gohan?"

"Never mind.Today was great."

"Sometimes you just freak me out,Gohan."

"Look who's talking,who was the one who fell for Erasa!"

"Trunks?"

"GOODNIGHT!"

"Thought so."

END

Author's Note: Wow.2nd chapter and the 3rd is up and going! Soon to be up too,only if my computer works it's DSL! And they said DSL is suppose to be the fastest.Oh well.Atleast the story is up right? Until next chapter. 


End file.
